It's gonna be a long night
by Jolly jamacian janitor
Summary: baby it's cold outside, and Watson is stuck with the insufferable turned on man after he over looked the outcome of a case leaving them in an abandon building... the villain was caught though


Watson muttered something under his breath. Sherlock didn't bother to decode it, knowing it was most likely another witty comment of their situation.

"Oh Watson, dearest Watson I wish you would cheer up"

his cold flatmate and colluege sat curled up in a sort of upright fetal potition. A blanket that had small holes chewed through it drapped over his shoulders still moist from the storm his clothes too wet to wear without catching hypothermia.

"at least we caught the man"

"wrong Holmes,"

he hissed from the beat up bed

"we didn't catch him, we drove him to a trap five miles from here and now were stuck"

the clear irritation in Watson bothered Sherlock, for once Holmes HADN'T planned for them to even end up where they were. He had in mind something a little more... dare he say, romantic. Sherlock wouldn't dare touch John out of fear of losing the only person in the world he cared for. The evening was supposed to suggest something of a sexual interest of sorts,it would've only mattered if John shared the interest and took his friendly 'hints' and only took the case due to his annoy habit of he found himself more tempted than ever. Like one of those fantasies... he'd had lately, something he definitly wasn't used to, a sexually fantasy, one where Watson was in a state of vulnerabilty needing either comfort or warmth. And now he found himself in what he longed for so badly.

"Oh Watson, don't be so negative."

He knew it was a stupid thing to say, he'd dragged him out here promising a magical evening and wound up nude under a chewn away blanket at a forgotten inn.  
>Sherlock hid his burned pink face by facing away, oh how he wanted to hold the shaken body, still his cold cry and turn them into groans of pleasure.<p>

"Holmes..."

The beauty in John's voice churned the usually collected detectives stomach.

"yes.."

"strip."

It was quick, sincere. Stern, Sherlock felt his chest drop like a large final exasperated huff.

"pardon?"

"Your clothes I want them"

Relizing his misunderstanding, and a lingering feeling of defeat Holmes didn't feel as his cocky self-confident self. He was almost angry at the feelings he felt for this man, and not being in control of them. The great Sherlock distraught on account of a personal involvement.

"Holmes you dragged me out here! I want your clothes"

"no."

The stubborn man slumped in the corner as though uttering the cowardly and self-assured responce was some sort of triumph, John frowned at the back if the neglectful man. He stood up, and promptly walked over to Holmes to retrieve what he thought was rightfully his. Sherlock as usual was disconnected from reality, lost in a trail of perversion. John placed a firm hand on sherlocks shoulder and spun him around to a sight Holmes couldn't even imagine, Even his wildest perverse fantasies couldn't conjure up an image so... provocative. There... before his very eyes was Watson, threads hung over his shoulders falling onto his perfectly figured chest, a tail of silk like fabric trailing him, completely exposed, damp hair, a few drips of untouched water reflecting off his bare stomach. A completely moistened torso met sherlocks eyes and he slowly tranced upward, enticed by every cm of this figure begging to be stroked, and than his eyes met Watsons... HIS watson. John bend in, placing his hands on the back of sherlocks chair, bringing his flawless face exchanging heated breaths, the silence was broken by

"strip."

hypnotized, Sherlock felt a shiver numb his body from the neck down, with the exception of a certain throbbing member. Holmes leaned in and ever so carefully brushed Watson's hair behind his ear, He heard the irragular breath from johns now quivering lips,

"I promise to make the evening up to you"

He felt watson's skin tingle, and watson grew weak and limp, mesmerized and flustered by the complete romance in every word, clutching onto it, like an exotic taste it played in his head, as it would play in his and being estatically pleased with John's acceptance to the advances, every so tenderly, like he would shatter if he touched him any harder, sherlock led the naked watson onto his lap, lifting the blanket to midarm length, exposing the fragile chest of the now panting man, excited, it was something new, something full of heat and tension, lightly grazing the shoulder wound on the now trembling john. Sherlock was more pleased than ever, like he had cracked the greatest code in the universe. Drawing an invicible line from the captivating scar along the thin frail neck and nuzzling his hand between his ear and neck, Watson was persuaded into Sherlocks cheek, both boiling brushing faces like an affentionate cat, John felt a soft...oh such a soft passionate kiss on the nape of his neck. Delicately, sherlock sucked on the loose skin meeting his collar bone he hoisted watson whom clutched to him with the bit of strength he had, making a feeble attemp to return the affections but found himself too affected by the enchanting cooing of his beloved friend whom he was seeing for the first time in this form, sweating, panting, and wincing at the brushing hips grinding against his now aching erection.

"sher-lock..."

John whispered between gasps

"please... if, your.."

Sherlock pressed watson to the bed as he wrapped his legs around his beloved sherlock rubbing his hips along Holmes covered harden, flesh stiffy. Only provoking the dominant man, taking his right hand and stroking quite skillfully teasing the head of John's groin, trembling John cocked his head to the side, and the looming detective lunged in licking and kissing, sucking and panting, on the smooth tender neck, an open mouth heaved a strong warm gasp dragging his bottom lip along Watson's chin, John giggled and the two men's eyes locked,

"I love you... sherlock"

Heaved a spellbound doctor. Only further fetching Holme's enticement, The desirable man pumping below him breathing convulsively. He'd never got to admire him... or anyone from this close, defined cheek bones, now disoriented with a look of lustor welding behind clear ever so beautiful blue eyes with a black framed iris. Writhing beneath him, begging, pleading for entrance the man was only human he broke away very shortly to whip off his clothing... Shirt, shoes socks,  
>But before he could tear off his trousers the doctor collected himself and kneeled at the edge of the bed sherlock nearly a foot away,<p>

"here..."

Watson redeemed his manhood by pulling in the brown haired surprized sherlock by the belt, now face to face John demanded the great detective's hands to hang limp as he took control unzipping rapidly while keeping his forhead hovering below a smug sherlock. Watson fiddled with shivering hands toying with the belt until Holmes grasped his hands by the wrist and held them up, John looked up almost with a shot of bewilderment pupils dialated, calm as ever with a now rested mind sherlock chucked and tilted his head his lips grazing his flatmates ear,

"what a lewd body"

spellbound by the alluring appeal of his tone, johns eyes widened and he froze, than, for the first time, their lips met, at first it was soft and unexplorative, but sherlock lifted open john's mouth, like skillfully picking a lock with his tounge he unhinged the jaw of the captivated man. Still grasping Johns hands he let them down again to his trousers, the previously shaking hands were soothed by the presence of the guiding hands of the towering beloved man. Still locked in their lips embrace watson sucessfully dropped the bothersome pants. Taking off his undergarments Sherlock climbed onto the exquisite fair man carressing his most tender scars but not daring to break the kiss,

"Auh-"

John cried in exstacy as the hands of the detective teasing his sack and slowly pushing down to the begging entrance Johns mouth was feeling empty, exhaling heavily gaping open... Sherlock must've seen this because he gently bit his bottom lip intensifying the groans and arching his back pressing his body to his flatmates and newly found lover chest, again he felt the heated breath upon his already smoldering cheek bone,

"can I-"

Holmes was interupted by the lifting hips crushing and circling against holmes, in shock he looked up to see the lascivious look of the breathless doctor, only bekoning his highly taboo actions, he prodded himself further into his moaning companion. Pressing him onto the worn out bed (which was surprizingly still standing)  
>holding him horizontally, placing his now cold hand on watsons lower back, he broke away, worming in exstacy, unable to excape the absolute guilty pleasure he felt rejuvuvinating his body. Watson though titillated, managed to gain strength in his arms, pulled them behind sherlocks head, having worked on many injuries in the past he used his knowledge quite senually brushed against the very back of his neck, a little favored to the right causing the larger man to cry in john's amusement he grinned, no one knew their way around this man more than him, which must've made him feel pretty powerful because he continued circled with his ring finger, panting in the fulfillment of it all, sherlock was pressured down with the very carefully timed stroking until his face fell into Johns shoulder, his exasperated huffs muffled by flexing, tensed musles, his lips brushing against the slender neck, breath in rythm with his push. Watson exhaled deeply as the man nuzzled to his quite sensitive collar bone began nipping at the corner of his shoulder, Johns grip tightened, first his hands gripped the back of the black locks, than rolling his hips he nested his burnt face into sherlocks neck. Holmes felt hisself on the verge of climaxing, and gathered himself apon John whose teary eyes, sanguine cheeks and erotic expression glanced up due to the unexpected shift<p>

"auh... m-"

the doctors stifled whimper was cut short by an climatic kiss, both men came in this minute of devoted embrace. The room seemed hushed when both regained their breath.

"well that was-"

"yes... yes it was"

watson akwardly hovered his hand above the raising and falling abdomen before dropping in and sighing silently with content. This comfort for which he waited for five years, and now that graceful brilliant hand rested behind him, reassuring him of holmes devotion and care.

"Watson.."

the sleuth began john sat up, a hand still rested on his stomache. breathing finally shallowed,

"yes?"

Watson said, sherlock smiled at his keen sense of the sincerity in his words bringing him upright.

"Oh no I shouldn't"

Holmes turned his head away giving mystery and drawing Johns attention, wide eyed pupils burning with curiousity, the elegant look of innnocence that intriged Sherlock so much.

"What is it?"

Sherlock grinned at his now frantic partner, what they had just done earned a man a noose around his neck, Johns eyes fluttered with confusion, just the way the detective liked it. He sat up, only furthering Watsons concern for either one of their well being. Turning lightly as though not to startle him, sherlock grasped the mans shoulders tenderly, His wide blue eyes now unexplicablly watering,

"Holmes..."

The mans passion still reflected through his whisper, Holmes stroked his ear with his thumb before pursueding him against his body, again both men felt the warm tension they'd experienced only moments ago, Sherlock smug, self satisfied smile beamed as he teased the younger mans with with the senuality of his voice,

"Watson.."

He began in a voice so mesmerizing John quivered and closed his eyes

"yes?.."

feeling dizzy the doctor rested against the firm body which held him into place, as sherlocks lips lighty grazed him, he felt a michevious grin wrap onto the other mans face, a shudder unclear of negative or postive reaction rang through him

"Your very good at being a woman"

John felt his cheeks blossom with anger, confusion, flattery and of course resentment to the now laughing sherlock who was very pleased with his joke, he was both humoured at the expense of his pride and seeking revenge. Watson hated himself for it but he felt his lips curl and sputter out a chuckle at the complete random behaviour of the impulsive man he'd fallen so very suddenly for. He smiled endearingly towards Sherlock as his mind came alive with a come back and he whipped into action, taking sherlocks wrists and kissing them tenderly,taken aback by the spontanious insinuation, His breath sped as did his heart as john pulled the torn blanket over his shoulders giving him the sexual appeal that started this all, heated breath upon sherlocks wrists was an emmense turn-on, Watson dragged his bottom lip on the now flushed and shocked holme's thumb, his arm now completely controlled by John, he lifted his head tilting upwards and the half closed his eyes in the same fashion as he had when verging climax, he brought down Holmes arm and set it on his lap before bringing either knee to the side of the tranquilized fascinated Holmes, still breathing warmly, he pressed the sedated man against the beds wooden frame, with one finger tracing down the now hardened man, as he reached sherlocks manhood he closed his eyes giving the illusion that he too was being pleasured in the same manner, sherlocks length begging for something, now spilling over without anything but a small finger grazing it John smiled, a smug-I-have-won smile, and tracing the finger back up and spreading it againts his peck the blanket gently caressing sherlocks shaken body, he leaned in, the same way sherlock had thrice that evening flirted through his words he spoke in a seductive manner, causing the wide eyed holmes to almost drool,  
>he sighed against him passionately kissing than pulling his soft bottom lip along sherlock, whom at this point was buldging both his eyes and his junk, john whispered<p>

"oh sherlock..."

Watson smiled smugly at the thought of this power, at any moment he would stand up and sherlock paralyzed wouldn't be able to do anything as I steal his clothes, of course this was the thinking of watson after having mind blowing sex, his head was still hot and he didn't plan out Holmes having any actions in return, finally feeling that sherlock was to shocked to do anything John chuckled and raised his head from the side of Sherlocks lips, he was about to 'unmount' (though he really wasn't on anything before he felt two steady strong hands clasp either side of his cheek and he lifted his arms to protest he recieved a most fantastic kiss, his arms fell atop of sherlocks wrists again, sherlock slowly sucked the taste of pleasurable heat from Watson's mouth and kiss his now loose jaw before touching watson's package which he hadn't noticed till this point had grown a considerable amount Sherlock curved his lips upward in his obvious victory,

"oh dear Watson,"

he snickered kindly, if thats possible

"have you forgotten"

calm and collected as usual sherlock regain top position sucking again as he had only minutes ago,

"Your making love to sherlock holmes..."

John felt a pinch of stupidity, and relized it would not be him doing the outwitting, no, rather it would be him doing the recieving.


End file.
